The present invention relates generally to an improved sign assembly, and more particularly to such an assembly utilizing an opaque alphanumeric indicia arranged on a translucent back-lighted panel. The improvement further consists of the utilization of a substantially continuous string array of closely spaced apart light sources of modest intensity, with the continuous array of light sources being arranged substantially continuously within an opaque frame box structure which supports the translucent back-lit panel.
In residential dwellings, it is a requirement that each such dwelling carry visible alphanumeric indicia identifying the correct address of the structure. In many instances, the requirement is satisfied by posting a series of numerals or alphabetical characters on the exterior surface of the structure. While such an arrangement is satisfactory for identification during the daylight hours, it frequently is helpful to have a means of illuminating the characters to assist those who may be desirous of locating a particular dwelling or establishment.
While exterior lighting posted adjacent the alphanumeric indicia may be useful, it is frequently desirable to have a more decorative appearance for such indicia, and in those instances, a translucent back-lighted panel has sometimes been utilized. In order to provide a proper balance between light sources providing the energy in the panel per se, conventional incandescent lighting has been proposed and utilized. One of the problems encountered with conventional incandescent lighting is the relatively uneven intensity with which the light source reaches the back-lighted panel. In many instances, there are areas which are relatively intensely lit, while other areas may be only relatively dimly lit. This difference in light intensity for the panel tends to detract from the overall appearance of the arrangement and as such has been generally undesirable.
One of the solution to the uneven characteristics is to employ a translucent panel with relatively poor light transmission characteristics. Such an arrangement, however, presents additional problems in that the light intensity required for the incandescent sources may dissipate sufficient power so as to create a heat problem. Thus, the typical solution to creating a back-lit panel with illuminated hot spots lies at cross-purposes to a reasonable and desired solution.
In accordance with the present invention, however, an illuminated sign assembly is provided with an opaque indicia arranged on a translucent back-lighted panel, and a lighting source is provided which provides an even distribution of light across the surface of the translucent panel so as to provide a pleasing appearance to the panel when lit. In this connection, an opaque frame means is provided with the frame consisting of an elongated rectangular enclosure with four walls, a bottom wall and an open top. The top comprises a translucent back-lighted panel with a configuration matching that of the bottom surface and thereby completing the enclosure. Illuminating means are provided within the enclosure, with the illuminating means comprising a substantially continuous string or array of closely spaced apart light sources, with each light source having modest power requirements and dissipating between about 3 and 4 watts of electrical energy. Also, these light sources are arranged in a typical rope light arrangement with approximately one-inch center-to-center bulb spacing. The opaque alphanumeric characters are provided on an indicia plate which is superimposed upon the translucent panel representing the address of the specific structure, with the frame walls having a height dimension such that the light sources are separated from the translucent back panel by a distance which substantially equals the spacing between a pair of mutually adjacent light sources.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved illuminated sign assembly having opaque indicia arranged on a translucent back-lighted panel, wherein the light source for the panel comprises a substantially continuous string array of closely spaced apart light sources.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such an illuminated sign assembly which includes an elongated rectangular enclosure with four walls, a bottom and an open top for receiving the translucent back-lighted panel, and wherein a substantially continuous string array of closely spaced apart light sources are disposed beneath an inwardly extending opaque flange so as to more evenly distribute the light energy across the visible or non-obscured portion of the panel.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.